Circle of the Snail (5e Druid Archetype)
Circle of the Snail The snail is a symbol of protection, an unerring sentinel of slime and slowness. Druids of the Circle of the Snail embody the aspects of the snail, and though their powers may reduce their speed, it also turns them into unbreakable sentinels of nature. Some groups of druids in this circle may also see being slow and relaxed as a perfect state of being, being known as "sloth priests" for their eased laziness. Snail Shaman When you join this circle, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to magically channel the natural defenses of the snail. When you use your Wild Shape feature, you can take on the aspects of a snail, instead of transforming. When you do so, the following rules apply, for the next 10 minutes, or until you use your Wild Shape again: * You have a shell on your body. You can use your action to retreat into it, or your bonus action to exit it. You can also retreat into your shell using the same action as the one you used to use your Wild Shape. While in your shell, your movement speed is reduced to 5 feet, and you cannot take the Attack or Dodge actions, but you have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, and your AC increases by 2. * You gain 3 temporary hit points per level you have in this class. Circle Spells From your connection to snails and other gastropods, you learn certain spells. At 2nd level, you learn the acid splash cantrip. At 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level you gain access to the spell listed for that level in the Circle of the Snail Spells table. Once you gain access to one of these spells, you always have it prepared, and it doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you gain access to a spell that doesn’t appear on the druid spell list, the spell is nonetheless a druid spell for you. Circle of the Snail Spells Guardian Gastropod Starting at 6th level, your shell can magically absorb damage for your allies. When a creature within 10 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to magically take that damage, instead of that creature taking it. This feature doesn't transfer any other effects that might accompany the damage, and this damage can't be reduced in any way, unless by the resistances provided by your Snail Shaman feature. Sticky Slime By 10th level, you can exude slime in a 10-foot radius centered on yourself, as a bonus action, which lasts for 1 minute. That area becomes difficult terrain for all creatures except for you. Also, you can use your action while touching this slime to have it turn into acid for a moment. All creatures, except for you, standing on slime connected to the slime you touch must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take an amount of acid damage equal to half of your druid level (rounded up) in d6s. Reflect Spell At 14th level, your shell can refract magical energies. As a reaction to either succeeding on a saving throw against or a spell attack missing you from a spell of 1st level or higher, you can use your reaction to expend a spell slot of the same level as the spell to cast the same spell, centered on the original caster. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Category:Archetypes